


Isolated Hearts

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Lock Down Fest, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -No one expected the year of 2020. No one expected a pandemic to take over their lives. With a new roommate, the city on lock down and a hectic house. What could go wrong? What could go right? Its 2020 so who knows?-This is a collab with @kisvids
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids 
> 
> We dedicated why not do a quarantine fic

The year 2020 was the year no one expected. January to March was fine. They were just like any other year. The house got yet another roommate and life moves on.

They got sent into lockdown due to an outbreak in their area. They had a new roommate move in right before it got crazy. They still didn’t know him very well and he seemed to like it that way.

New York was a hard place to find cheap rent. They live in shared housing. 

The house consists of Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller, Archie Andrews, Sweet Pea, Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty, Cheryl Blossom and now Jughead Jones.

Most of them could work from home. A couple were out of work. Betty was currently working from home with one of her best friends. Her other friend was a key worker. Kevin was a first responder and Fangs worked in a supermarket.

They had made an at home office in the communal area. Jughead wasn’t able to work so he spent his time alone in his room.

"Has anyone found out anything about the new guy?" Betty asked.

“Nope. I haven’t even heard his voice yet.” Veronica said.

"Who cares he's hot." Cheryl said. "And I'm.a lesbian." 

“He is hot.” Toni agreed.

"I'm going to ask him to join us." Betty smiled.

"Thinking with your pants." Archie teased.

Betty rolled her eyes and headed upstairs. She found his room and knocked on the door. If she was being honest she needed a break from work. She had too many distractions at home. 

“Yeah?” He mumbled.

"Hi it's me Elizabeth." He came and answered the door. “What’s up?” He said. He looked half asleep.

"I thought maybe we could talk." Betty gave him her best Cooper smile."I can come back later." She added.

“Uh... Now’s Fine.”

Betty nodded as he invited her in his room. They sat down on his bed."So you're a mystery." Betty smiled. He just shrugged. "I like mysterious things."

“I’m just not social.”

"We don't bite. I mean the rest might." She teased.

“It’s not that. I just like my privacy.” He said.

"We all do but its nice to be around people." Betty smiled.

He just nodded.

"So tell me about you. All I know is that your my got roommate across the hall from me."

“I’m a photographer.”

"That's cool. I'm a journalist." Betty smiled. "Maybe I can model for you."

“If you want.” He smiled.

"Sure it could be a good article at home photo shoots idea."

“Yeah. I haven’t been able to work since the lockdown.”

"I'm lucky I can work from home. But I'm going insane and it's been a few weeks." Betty giggled.

“Yeah me too.”

"Yeah. So how would you model me?" She asked.

“You’d just dress up nice and we would take pics. It’s honestly up to you. We could take some outside in the pool.”

"Sure but let's get really creative. We have stuff to do that. It would be fun. I don't mind if you pour honey or maple syrup on me. That would look amazing." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"You are a shy one. I don't bite." Betty chopped her teeth together. He laughed softly. "If anything Cheryl and Toni bite."

“I’ve just never moved in with people I don’t know before. I really needed somewhere to live and this was the cheapest option. I wasn’t really big on getting to know anyone since I would be at work all day but now I can’t be.”

"Now you have too. I was like that when I first moved in. Coming from a town like Riverdale you knew everyone." Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"Well you know me now. Where are you from?" She wondered.

“Toledo.”

"So a big move. Well it will be worth it I promise. So I want to know more about my hot roommate... fuck I did it again. I have no filter." Jughead smiled faintly. “There’s not much to know.”

"Well the truth always comes out when people are drunk. Speaking of drinking we're playing a drinking game later. Want to join us?"

"Deal. As long as you say hi to all our housemates." Betty smirked.

“Sure. As long as we get to go in that pool too. I haven’t had a chance to yet.” He smiled. “That was one of the main reasons I moved in. A house with a pool. I always wanted one when I was a kid but that always just felt like a dream that would never happen.”

“I’ll say hi to the group. Not individually. Then we have a deal.”

"I could work with that. You have a deal Jones." She held her hand out to him.

"I could work with that. You have a deal Jones." She held her hand out to him. He shook her hand. "Be done in an hour Jones. If not I will drag your cute ass out of here."

He smiled faintly. Betty stood up as she left. She had to finish her article before she could join them. Jughead finished his nap. As promised he came down to see everyone. Fangs and Kevin were back and they were exhausted.

“Hi.” Jughead said quietly.

"Hey." They all smiled.

He sat down awkwardly. They all could tell he wasn’t social so they weren’t going to push him. Betty smiled at him as she joined him.

"That wasn't that bad." She whispered.

“Yes it was.”

"You did good. We're playing never have I ever." Betty passed him a cup. "One round then we can swim."

“Okay.”

"Cher start the game." Veronica smiled.

“Let’s let the new guy go first.”

"You don't have too if you don't want too." Betty whispered.

"I think I'm okay... Never have I ever skipped school." He didn't know what to say.

Everyone but Betty drank. “Really, B?” Cheryl teased.

"You know my mother." Betty shrugged.

“Your turn B.”

"Never have I ever skipped work." Betty drank on that one. Everyone but Jughead drank. "You haven't?" Betty asked him.

"I love my work." He shrugged.

"Me too but I hate my boss."

“Well I am my own boss so it’s pretty great.” He said. Betty nodded as Archie went. “Never have I ever had sex at work.” 

Everyone but Jughead drank.

"You're not missing out." Betty whispered.

“I wouldn’t know.” He shrugged. 

“What do you mean?” She whispered to him. 

“I’m a virgin.” He blushed, embarrassed. He’s had multiple chances to but he was always scared of messing up or being bad. He couldn’t take the stress of it so he decided not to do anything until he met the right person. It was probably the most embarrassing thing about him. Being 29 and a virgin wasn’t something to be proud of.

"Don't be embarrassed. I was pressured into it my first time. You'll meet the right person." Betty squeezed his thigh.

Cheryl went next."Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone in the house." Everyone but Betty and Jughead drank.

"I'm sure you will now." Kevin teased at it was his turn.

“Never have I ever gotten drunk at an important event.” 

Everyone but Betty drank.

"What my boss would kill me?"

“Fair enough.” 

“My turn!” Veronica smiled.

"Okay." They all said.

"Never have I ever been engaged." She smirked.

No one but Betty drank. "Okay I'm done drinking. I'm going to the pool." Betty said.

“I’m coming too.” Jughead got up.

Betty nodded as she headed outside. He followed her. They headed to the pool. She sat down looking at him. 

"I got engaged at 18. He cheated on me and I left him. 2 years ago. I am 25." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded.

"We never got married. That's why I moved to New York." She said. "So strip off hot stuff and let's swim." Betty stripped down to her swim suit. Jughead pulled off his shirt. “I moved here to get away from my family.”

"That's not weird. Its sweet and I wish more guys were like you. I guess she's in college now so that's why your here?"

Jughead nodded.

"We're both fucked up." She teased. "Wait your 29... you're family must be as bad as mine."

“I was only living there to take care of my sister. I know it’s weird to be living with my mother at that age but my sister needed help that my mom couldn’t give her.” He said. “Now I’m finally living for me.”

Betty smiled at him before she pushed him in the pool with her. He held her arm and pulled her in with him. Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Have I seen your work before?" She asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He shrugged.

"That means tell me Jones."

Jughead grabbed his phone to show her some of his work. Betty noticed that from her article before.

"You've worked with Sunrise magazine?"

“Yeah.”

"I work there. I recognise those pictures. They're from my article. Penny sorted the photos out as she I had to cover another article." Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. "You're stuff is great. Maybe I can steal you when I have my own website."

“Thanks.”

Betty smiled at him. She then splashed him. Jughead splashed her back. Betty giggled as she swam underwater pushing him under. He swam under with her. It wasn't long before she pulled up for air.

Jughead smiled at her. "So are you single?" Betty asked.

“I am.”

"Good to know." She blushed.

"Do you miss your sister?"

"I do but she's a call away." He smiled.

"You know Jones your handsome inside and out." Betty moved his wet hair.

“Thank you.” He blushed.

"And a cute blusher." She winked.

He just smiled. Betty just got lost in his eyes. She was flirting with him but she promised herself to make this lock down exciting. Everyone else came outside in their swimsuits. They quickly pulled away. Veronica and Kevin pulled her aside with Cheryl.

“What?”

"You have a crush on him." Kevin smiled.

“No I don’t.”

"Sure." Cheryl smirked.

Jughead began swimming on his own. Betty just watched him smiling. He went over to Archie, Toni, and Fangs to make small talk. 

"Hi." He uttered. 

"Hey. How are you settling in?" Fangs asked.

"Good. Betty is helping me with this socialising thing." Jughead smiled.

"Betty is hot." Sweet Pea said.

"Leave her alone." Toni said.

“It’s the truth.” Sweet Pea said.

"And she has shot you down so many times." Jughead just stood there awkwardly. "Pea is the player of the house. So this quarantine is making him have a break from sex." Archie teased.

Jughead nodded.

"You'll get used to it."

“Well I wouldn’t be so horny if Betty took me up on my offer.” Sweet Pea said.

"And she said no. She has standards." Fangs joked.

Jughead just headed to get out of the pool. Betty decided to follow him. She needed some privacy anyway. He headed inside and up to his room.

"You okay Jughead?" Betty asked smiling.

“Yeah.”

"Tired?"

He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow hopefully?" Betty asked.

“Yeah, I mean we’re all trapped here.” He teased.

"You smart ass." She giggled heading to her room.

He just smiled as he closed the door to his room. Jughead had a smile on his face for the rest of the night. He was starting to like his new home.

Maybe the rest of 2020 wouldn't be that bad. He had down to earth roommates and a certain blonde that makes his heart flutter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple of days passed and Betty was focused on work. She submitted a few articles and now was taking a few days off. Betty was always up first so she decided to go see Jughead.

She had really enjoyed spending time with him. She knocked on his door with some pancakes for him.

She heard him groan softly. “I’ll be out in a minute!” He mumbled. "I have pancakes. Don't tell anyone." Betty smiled.

Jughead just sighed. He had been so sexually frustrated lately. He was constantly trying to get himself off but there was never a moment where he could be alone. He was so embarrassed that Betty was right outside his door. He felt like a loser. 

Jughead pulled his hand away and pulled his sweatpants and underwear back up. “Hold on, I just need a minute.” He said. He hoped his obvious erection would go away quickly. He just hoped Betty had no idea what he was doing. It was so embarrassing.

Betty waited at his door. She was wearing her old cheer huddy as she always got them bigger as she liked it that way. She then just had her silk shorts on.

A couple minutes later he answered the door. "I hope you like cold pancakes." Betty smiled coming in.

“I don’t mind. Thank you.”

"Well I've been focused on work and I wanted to hang." She told him noticing the coconut oil."But I see your hands are busy."

Jughead just blushed and quickly put it in his bedside drawer."The shower is the best place." Betty teased. He didn’t say anything.

"I'm teasing. Plus I know the feeling."Betty said. "Vibrators make noise." He just looked at her. "What?" Betty smiled.

“I’m just embarrassed... sorry.”

"Don't be. If you need help I can help." She suggested.

Jughead’s eyes widened. “What do you mean by that?” He wanted her to clarify he wasn’t just hearing things.

"Sex Jones."

“I... I’ve never-“ He had no idea what he was trying to say. She already knew he was a virgin. He was just speechless.

"Or my hands."

Jughead nodded.

"I've made things awkward."

“No... it’s okay... I’m the awkward one... let’s just eat pancakes.”

Betty nodded eating hers. They sat in silence just eating. Betty just checked him out as the glanced over at her. She blushed at him as he smiled to himself.

"So?"

“So, what?”

"I don't know. You're being cute." Betty shrugged.

He smiled at her. She then moved closer to him. He just looked at her. He had no idea what to say. All she did was smile.

“B! I need you to model this design for me!” Veronica shouted from downstairs."See you later." Betty got up and left.

She headed downstairs sighing to herself. “What’s up?” Veronica asked, hearing her sigh.

"I asked Jones to fuck me."

“What? Seriously?”

She nodded. "I want too aswell." Betty put on the dress for her. She stood so Veronica could pin it. "I mean how stupid am I?"

"You're stressed and horny. It's fine." Veronica teased.

“It’s not fine.”

"Lets get him down here." She smirked. "Jughead I need some photos! I will pay you!"

Jughead came down a couple minutes later. He had his camera as he looked at Betty with a fully fitted gown. He looked at her and blushed she looked beautiful.

"You should get used to this. She does this all the time. She says I'm her favourite model but its bullshit." Betty smiled at him.

"Okay." Jughead nodded.

He took a few pictures of the gown for Veronica. Jughead took a few candid ones of the girls. Betty glanced at him once in a while.

"I will email you these. Can I use some for my socials?"

"I don't mind." The girls said.

Jughead headed back to his room. Betty helped Veronica out for another hour before she decided to make things right with Jughead. She headed to her room and pulled out her sex toys and went to Jughead's room.

"Hey." Jughead blushed at her.

Betty just dumped her sex toys on the floor.

"Now we don't have to be embarrassed."Betty told him. Jughead just smiled. "So there."

“No more embarrassment between us. Got it.”

"Good." Betty shut his door. "You're cute when you blush though.

“Yeah?”

"Most definitely." She laid on his bed. He just smiled. "So you really haven't you know?"

“Yeah.” He sighed.

"But your so sexy."

“I’ve had chances to but I would always end up panicking about if I would be good or not.”

"There's no reason to panic. Everyone is nad at it." Betty teased.

“Well I don’t know, I just didn’t want whoever I had it with to have a bad time.”

"If you are both into it they won't. You think too much." She shrugged.

“I have severe anxiety. It’s my job to overthink.” He joked.

"Anxiety is a bitch. I have it too." Betty held his hand.

“I hate my medication.”

"I'm not on it anymore. I hate the way it made me feel. Being around everyone here helps. If you ever need me I'm here for you." She moved to hug him.

He hugged her back. Betty didn't think as she kissed his cheek. He just blushed. "So we're watching a movie down stairs but I think I rather hang out with you." She nervously bit her lip.

“We can watch a movie in here?”

"Non with sex. That's all what the house is thinking about." Betty giggled. Jughead laughed softly. “How about a horror movie?”

"Yeah but full warning you will be holding me." She smiled.

“I don’t mind.”

Betty nodded as she put her Netflix on his laptop. They got under the covers in his bed while they looked for one. They ended up picking his favourite. He thought it was funny that she kept jumping at every little thing. Betty was hiding into his chest. He just hugged her.

"This isn't that bad." She lied.

“Liar.” He teased.

Betty looked at him rolling her eyes. He just smiled. She carried on watching the movie jumping. He just held her. He forgot there was a sex scene in the movie. They watched it with ease but it didn't help Jughead's earlier situation. He just tried to ignore that.

Betty looked at him biting her lips. "I should shower." 

“Oh okay.” He said. The movie had just ended."It's either that or take Pea's offer up and that's a no."

“Oh.” His eyes widened when he realized why she was getting a shower. "So I'll see you later?"Betty asked. Jughead nodded. "See you." She stood up.

"Or..."

"Or?" Betty looked at him.

“We could... help each other... if you want.”

"I'm down." Betty crawled back on his bed.

“Okay.” He looked at her.

"It doesn't have to be awkward Jug. Feel me." She sat on his lap.

He slowly put his hands on her thighs. Betty pressed herself up close to him grinding on him. She could instantly start to feel him.

"Just feel don't think." She whispered in his ear. Jughead just nodded, trying to stop himself from freaking out."Look at me."Betty cupped his face. "I'm attracted to you."

“I’m attracted to you too.”

"I can feel that." She moaned. He just moved his hips under hers."Juggie you feel good do you want to touch me?" Betty smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty guided his hand between her wet folds. She looked at him as she kissed his neck. "That's what you do to me. It's only been a few weeks of you living with us but you make me go crazy."

He followed her lead and continued to touch her. He kept his hand down her shorts even when she pulled her own hand away. She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Is this okay?” He asked as he slowly slid a finger into her."Don't stop. That feels amazing." Betty kissed his neck. He slowly added another finger. He heard her soft moans louden. He continued with it, hoping she was enjoying it."Fuck you have magic hands." Betty uttered.

“You really think that?”

"I wouldn't lie to you." She smirked at him. He sped up a little. "Its been awhile." Betty confessed.

“How long?”

"3 years. I broke things off with my fiance two years ago and it was sexless because he was cheating." She told him.

“That’s terrible.”

"Well when people find out I was engaged they make excuses and leave." Betty moved with his fingers.

He found her clit and gently rubbed it as he continued with his fingers. Betty gasped moaning. She came on his finger. He wasn’t sure if she had finished she so stopped him.

"I'm finished." Betty moved his hair out the way of his eyes. “Was that okay?”

"It was perfect. Can I help you?" She glanced at his hard on.

Jughead nodded.

Betty slipped her hands between his joggers. She softly held his long length working him through. He moaned at the contact. Having her hand felt better than his own. He kept groaning. She continued to work him through.

“Fuck... I’m not going to last.”

"Its okay." Betty smiled. He groaned loudly. He couldn't last and came in her hands. He grabbed a towel to clean her hand."Thanks." Betty smiled again.

He just smiled too. “No ones ever done that for me before.”

"I'm glad I'm your first." She winked. Jughead got up to change his underwear and pants. She crawled off his lap."When ever your ready just tell me." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded. She just looked at him as he looked back at her. "I can leave if you want me too."

“You can stay if you want.”

Betty smiled getting back under the blanket with him. He changed his pants and underwear in front of her. She watched him blushing. He laid back down with her when he was done.

Betty rested her head on his chest. He just smiled at her. It wasn't awkward between them as they suspected. They just put another movie on as Betty fell asleep. She snuck back to her room later that night.

That night quarantine just got a whole lot more interesting. They all needed something to spice up their daily life. This just happened to be there's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day came and Betty was up early around the pool. Her and Jughead agreed last night they would do the photoshoot today.

Betty had her swimsuit on. She was laying down on the sunbed waiting for Jughead to wake up. She was still in her happy daze from last night. She had her head stuck in a book. She heard him come outside.

"Hey." Betty smiled.

“Hey you.”

"Hey you." She winked. He just smiled at her. Betty pulled her sunglasses down."So I have a dress for the photos but I want to tan." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"Join me." Betty smiled. Jughead sat with her. She rested her on his chest."You know I couldn't sleep last night. I had a nightmare." She glanced at him.

“Really? About what?”

"That damn movie." Betty sat up. Jughead laughed softly. "Never again. You don't know if a creature will crawl from the drains."

“You’re adorable.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. Jughead caught a photo of that as he clicked an image of her. He just sat taking photos of around the pool. He was so concentrated. Betty got up and began walking around the pool watching him. He took a photo of her.

"So I want to speak to you about my ex fiance." Betty said.

“Go ahead.”

"You might if heard about him. Reggie Mantel." She sighed.

“Isn’t he a football player?”

Betty nodded.

“I’ve heard of him.”

"We've dated since we were teens. Got together because of a stupid points book but he liked me I didn't care. It was the typical nerd and jock stereotype." She began explaining.

Jughead nodded.

"We got pregnant but I lost the baby. So he used that as an excuse as cheating but he cheated since we were teens. He lied to me all my life and he is still trying to get me back. I wanted to tell you because of our connection." Betty looked at him upset. "I just wanted to be honest. Especially because her birthday is coming up and she was still born."

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

She sat down and dipped her feet in. "She was called Milan Alicison Mantel. Everything was fine in the pregnancy and she came out still born not breathing. That's the day I found out about 3 other women he had been cheating on me with. So I left the hospital and drove to Riverdale coming here to Cheryl my cousin."

Jughead just nodded.

“Thank you for letting me know.”

"Thank you for not judging me." Betty hugged him.

“Of course I wouldn’t judge you.”

"No one else but Cher knows about Milan." Betty said."The others aren't ready for kids and they think they are cute but also disgusting. They're all career focused."

Jughead nodded.

"Thanks for listening." Betty kissed his cheek. “Of course.” She smiled at him looking at him lovingly. He took a photo of her. "Do you want to see a photo of her?"

“Sure.”

"One moment." Betty ran inside to get her memory box labelled Milan. Cheryl came out and looked at him. "She told you didn't she?"

“Yeah.”

"She hasn't even told the rest of the house. My B trusts you. Don't hurt her." Cheryl sat next to him. 

"I won't. Was you in the delivery room?" 

"I was on my way."

Jughead nodded.

"How come she told you?" Cheryl wondered.

“She was telling me about Reggie.”

"That dick. If I ever see him I will kill him. The boys aren't allowed to watch Football in the living room but Archie's room. Betty had a panic attack whilst it was on we had to put her in a cold bath." She told her.

Betty came back. "Hey Cher." She smiled.

“Hey B.”

"I told Jug." Betty passed him the photo of her holding Milan.“I figured.” Cheryl said.

"Cher insisted I put her in that as she bought it saying 'Better half of a Cooper Blossom." She teared up. 

"I gave her it when she asked me to be her god mother."

Jughead hugged Betty. She hugged him back holding the photo again.

Sweet Pea and Archie came out with the football and bumped into Betty and Jughead. The photo slipped out her hand into the pool. Betty couldn't save it. Jughead jumped in to get it. He pulled it out as it was now all ink smudged. Betty looked at it tearing up. She turned to look at Archie and Sweet Pea. 

"I hate you!" She grabbed her box running upstairs. Jughead ran after her. He heard the door slam as she screamed crying. “Betts let me in.” He whispered, knocking on the door softly. She opened the door upset. He hugged her tightly. Betty broke down in his arms. "That was the only photo." She whispered.

“You don’t have any saved on your camera?”

"It was taken on a polaroid. I don't think so." Betty sobbed.

“We’ll figure something out, okay?”

Betty nodded. 

Jughead laid her down on her bed hugging her. He held her close as she cried into his chest. Meanwhile, Cheryl was going ballistic with the guys.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Archie said.

"What have I told you! Veronica sort your boyfriend out! You ruined something valuable of Betty's."

“Calm down.” Sweet Pea said.

"No! What you two fools ruined was something personal to me as well!" Cheryl snapped.

Toni came out to see what was happening“What’s wrong?” Toni asked.

"These fools!" Cheryl yelled. "They ruined the only picture Betty had of her daughter."

“Her daughter?”

"Betty was pregnant before she came here. Two days before she came to be my roommate before a room came available she had a still birth." Cheryl confessed everything.

“I didn’t know...” Archie said.

"Because she hates talking about it. She didn't have her fiancèe on the delivery room as he was getting laid. So that's why she reacted badly."

"Is she that stupid to bring it to the pool?" Pea said.

"She was opening up to Jughead."

“Why would Jughead care?”

Cheryl was getting mad. "You don't get it! This lock down has been hard on us all. It's only just the beginning. Next month is Milan's birthday. She was opening up to him because she feels a connection with him."

“Fine.” 

Back in Betty’s room Betty had fallen asleep in Jughead’s arms. Jughead got the picture and got ready to leave the house. He snuck out and drove to his photography studio. He knew he needed to stay home but he had to fix this. 

He put the photo into his scanner and scanned it onto his computer. He spent the next few hours digitally restoring it. Once it was back as perfect as he could get it he printed out a couple copies for Betty. He hoped it was good enough for her. He kept it saved onto his computer Incase anything ever happened to the copies he printed for her.

Betty woke up alone and just cried into her pillow. She had scared him off. This always happens. If they don't get scared by the fact she was engaged they get scared away from this. She saw him come back in an hour after she woke up. She slept for about 3 hours. He had been gone 4.

"Juggie?" Betty uttered.

“Feeling any better?” He whispered.

Betty shook her head no. 

Jughead handed her the copies of the photo. “I tried to restore it as much as I could. I know it’s not perfect but it’s the best I could do.” Betty began crying as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I could kiss you right now." She cried happy tears into his chest.

He just held her. “You’re lucky you live with a photographer.” He teased.

"I am. " she smiled softly at him. "Could you stay with me a little while? I just want to hold someone... you're probably thinking we did one sexual act and she's now thinking we're dating. I don't I just need to be held."

“Betty it’s fine. I don’t mind holding you.”

Betty nodded as she put the box labelled Milan back in her safe with all the pictures but she kept one out and pinned it on her picture wall. Jughead hugged her.

"Thank you. Can I kiss your cheek again?" She whispered.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask.” Betty kissed his cheek softly. She uttered thank you. There was a knock on her door.“I’ll get it.” Jughead said.

"No stay." Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Come in." She raised her voice. Jughead just held her. Archie and Sweet Pea came in.“I’m sorry Betty.” Archie said.

"I'm so mad at you. What have I told you? If I'm holding any documents you don't do your bro thing." Betty snapped.

“I’m really sorry.”

"That was the only picture I had of someone really important to me." She cried. "Its a good job Juggie saved me from killing you and fixed it for me."

“I didn’t realize what I was doing. It was an accident and I’m sorry.”

"I know you both are. I'm just too angry at the moment." Betty hugged Jughead.

"So are you two dating?" Sweet Pea asked jealously.

"Out!" Betty yelled.

“Fine.”

The boys headed out and Betty held Jughead. He gently stroked her hair. She just kissed his chest.

"Cher told them. That's why they apologised. So everyone knows. I guess that's a good thing. I haven't thought about her properly since her last birthday but this lock down has been hard and it's just the beginning."

"I get that. At least we can suffer this quarantine together." He teased.

"Thank you. I don't talk about her all the time because I have to live my life. But I'm so grateful you did that for me." Jughead kissed her cheek. “It was no problem.”

Betty looked at him as she kissed his lips this time. He kissed her back softly. They just kissed one another delicately with no one around. He held her close to him as they kissed slowly. They pulled away a few moments later for air.

He smiled at her. Betty smiled back at him. "No scary movie today." She rested her head on his chest again.

Jughead just nodded.

"You're warm." Betty traced patterns to his palm. “Well, we are under a blanket.” He teased. They both laughed softly. "True... will you stay the night?"

“Of course.”

Betty smiled as they put on a comedy to watch. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was so tiny against him. He ended up falling asleep first. Betty watched him sleep. She was so thankful to him.

They went from strangers to close friends within days.

It was crazy to them. The universe was upside down at the moment but at least they had found one another in the madness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day came and Betty was up early around the pool. Her and Jughead agreed last night they would do the photoshoot today.

Betty had her swimsuit on. She was laying down on the sunbed waiting for Jughead to wake up. She was still in her happy daze from last night. She had her head stuck in a book. She heard him come outside.

"Hey." Betty smiled.

“Hey you.”

"Hey you." She winked. He just smiled at her. Betty pulled her sunglasses down."So I have a dress for the photos but I want to tan." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"Join me." Betty smiled. Jughead sat with her. She rested her on his chest."You know I couldn't sleep last night. I had a nightmare." She glanced at him.

“Really? About what?”

"That damn movie." Betty sat up. Jughead laughed softly. "Never again. You don't know if a creature will crawl from the drains."

“You’re adorable.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. Jughead caught a photo of that as he clicked an image of her. He just sat taking photos of around the pool. He was so concentrated. Betty got up and began walking around the pool watching him. He took a photo of her.

"So I want to speak to you about my ex fiance." Betty said.

“Go ahead.”

"You might if heard about him. Reggie Mantel." She sighed.

“Isn’t he a football player?”

Betty nodded.

“I’ve heard of him.”

"We've dated since we were teens. Got together because of a stupid points book but he liked me I didn't care. It was the typical nerd and jock stereotype." She began explaining.

Jughead nodded.

"We got pregnant but I lost the baby. So he used that as an excuse as cheating but he cheated since we were teens. He lied to me all my life and he is still trying to get me back. I wanted to tell you because of our connection." Betty looked at him upset. "I just wanted to be honest. Especially because her birthday is coming up and she was still born."

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

She sat down and dipped her feet in. "She was called Milan Alicison Mantel. Everything was fine in the pregnancy and she came out still born not breathing. That's the day I found out about 3 other women he had been cheating on me with. So I left the hospital and drove to Riverdale coming here to Cheryl my cousin."

Jughead just nodded.

“Thank you for letting me know.”

"Thank you for not judging me." Betty hugged him.

“Of course I wouldn’t judge you.”

"No one else but Cher knows about Milan." Betty said."The others aren't ready for kids and they think they are cute but also disgusting. They're all career focused."

Jughead nodded.

"Thanks for listening." Betty kissed his cheek. “Of course.” She smiled at him looking at him lovingly. He took a photo of her. "Do you want to see a photo of her?"

“Sure.”

"One moment." Betty ran inside to get her memory box labelled Milan. Cheryl came out and looked at him. "She told you didn't she?"

“Yeah.”

"She hasn't even told the rest of the house. My B trusts you. Don't hurt her." Cheryl sat next to him. 

"I won't. Was you in the delivery room?" 

"I was on my way."

Jughead nodded.

"How come she told you?" Cheryl wondered.

“She was telling me about Reggie.”

"That dick. If I ever see him I will kill him. The boys aren't allowed to watch Football in the living room but Archie's room. Betty had a panic attack whilst it was on we had to put her in a cold bath." She told her.

Betty came back. "Hey Cher." She smiled.

“Hey B.”

"I told Jug." Betty passed him the photo of her holding Milan.“I figured.” Cheryl said.

"Cher insisted I put her in that as she bought it saying 'Better half of a Cooper Blossom." She teared up. 

"I gave her it when she asked me to be her god mother."

Jughead hugged Betty. She hugged him back holding the photo again.

Sweet Pea and Archie came out with the football and bumped into Betty and Jughead. The photo slipped out her hand into the pool. Betty couldn't save it. Jughead jumped in to get it. He pulled it out as it was now all ink smudged. Betty looked at it tearing up. She turned to look at Archie and Sweet Pea. 

"I hate you!" She grabbed her box running upstairs. Jughead ran after her. He heard the door slam as she screamed crying. “Betts let me in.” He whispered, knocking on the door softly. She opened the door upset. He hugged her tightly. Betty broke down in his arms. "That was the only photo." She whispered.

“You don’t have any saved on your camera?”

"It was taken on a polaroid. I don't think so." Betty sobbed.

“We’ll figure something out, okay?”

Betty nodded. 

Jughead laid her down on her bed hugging her. He held her close as she cried into his chest. Meanwhile, Cheryl was going ballistic with the guys.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Archie said.

"What have I told you! Veronica sort your boyfriend out! You ruined something valuable of Betty's."

“Calm down.” Sweet Pea said.

"No! What you two fools ruined was something personal to me as well!" Cheryl snapped.

Toni came out to see what was happening“What’s wrong?” Toni asked.

"These fools!" Cheryl yelled. "They ruined the only picture Betty had of her daughter."

“Her daughter?”

"Betty was pregnant before she came here. Two days before she came to be my roommate before a room came available she had a still birth." Cheryl confessed everything.

“I didn’t know...” Archie said.

"Because she hates talking about it. She didn't have her fiancèe on the delivery room as he was getting laid. So that's why she reacted badly."

"Is she that stupid to bring it to the pool?" Pea said.

"She was opening up to Jughead."

“Why would Jughead care?”

Cheryl was getting mad. "You don't get it! This lock down has been hard on us all. It's only just the beginning. Next month is Milan's birthday. She was opening up to him because she feels a connection with him."

“Fine.” 

Back in Betty’s room Betty had fallen asleep in Jughead’s arms. Jughead got the picture and got ready to leave the house. He snuck out and drove to his photography studio. He knew he needed to stay home but he had to fix this. 

He put the photo into his scanner and scanned it onto his computer. He spent the next few hours digitally restoring it. Once it was back as perfect as he could get it he printed out a couple copies for Betty. He hoped it was good enough for her. He kept it saved onto his computer Incase anything ever happened to the copies he printed for her.

Betty woke up alone and just cried into her pillow. She had scared him off. This always happens. If they don't get scared by the fact she was engaged they get scared away from this. She saw him come back in an hour after she woke up. She slept for about 3 hours. He had been gone 4.

"Juggie?" Betty uttered.

“Feeling any better?” He whispered.

Betty shook her head no. 

Jughead handed her the copies of the photo. “I tried to restore it as much as I could. I know it’s not perfect but it’s the best I could do.” Betty began crying as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you. I could kiss you right now." She cried happy tears into his chest.

He just held her. “You’re lucky you live with a photographer.” He teased.

"I am. " she smiled softly at him. "Could you stay with me a little while? I just want to hold someone... you're probably thinking we did one sexual act and she's now thinking we're dating. I don't I just need to be held."

“Betty it’s fine. I don’t mind holding you.”

Betty nodded as she put the box labelled Milan back in her safe with all the pictures but she kept one out and pinned it on her picture wall. Jughead hugged her.

"Thank you. Can I kiss your cheek again?" She whispered.

“Of course. You don’t have to ask.” Betty kissed his cheek softly. She uttered thank you. There was a knock on her door.“I’ll get it.” Jughead said.

"No stay." Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Come in." She raised her voice. Jughead just held her. Archie and Sweet Pea came in.“I’m sorry Betty.” Archie said.

"I'm so mad at you. What have I told you? If I'm holding any documents you don't do your bro thing." Betty snapped.

“I’m really sorry.”

"That was the only picture I had of someone really important to me." She cried. "Its a good job Juggie saved me from killing you and fixed it for me."

“I didn’t realize what I was doing. It was an accident and I’m sorry.”

"I know you both are. I'm just too angry at the moment." Betty hugged Jughead.

"So are you two dating?" Sweet Pea asked jealously.

"Out!" Betty yelled.

“Fine.”

The boys headed out and Betty held Jughead. He gently stroked her hair. She just kissed his chest.

"Cher told them. That's why they apologised. So everyone knows. I guess that's a good thing. I haven't thought about her properly since her last birthday but this lock down has been hard and it's just the beginning."

"I get that. At least we can suffer this quarantine together." He teased.

"Thank you. I don't talk about her all the time because I have to live my life. But I'm so grateful you did that for me." Jughead kissed her cheek. “It was no problem.”

Betty looked at him as she kissed his lips this time. He kissed her back softly. They just kissed one another delicately with no one around. He held her close to him as they kissed slowly. They pulled away a few moments later for air.

He smiled at her. Betty smiled back at him. "No scary movie today." She rested her head on his chest again.

Jughead just nodded.

"You're warm." Betty traced patterns to his palm. “Well, we are under a blanket.” He teased. They both laughed softly. "True... will you stay the night?"

“Of course.”

Betty smiled as they put on a comedy to watch. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was so tiny against him. He ended up falling asleep first. Betty watched him sleep. She was so thankful to him.

They went from strangers to close friends within days.

It was crazy to them. The universe was upside down at the moment but at least they had found one another in the madness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two weeks passed and everything was stable in the house atmosphere again. Betty felt better. She was working and spending time with Jughead.

Everyone in the house had to decided to decorate their rooms. Betty was doing an article on the top ten DIYs you could do at home. Her and Jughead were doing them together in the kitchen. 

“Fuck!” Jughead yelled. He burnt himself with the hot glue gun while trying to make one of the crafts Betty told him to. She couldn’t help but giggle at him. “It’s not funny Cooper.”

"It is a little." Betty smiled as she kissed it better.

He just looked at her. He was completely dazed with admiration for her.

"Do I need to get the cooling lotion?"

“I think I’ll be okay.” He said.

"You sure you big baby?" Betty teased. He rolled his eyes. "It's looking good. You're torture is well noted. I will put it the article this craft is not suitable for little children and 29 year old men."

He rolled his eyes.

"It's looking good. You're torture is well noted. I will put it the article this craft is not suitable for little children and 29 year old men." Jughead just laughed. "Its definitely going in. My roommate doesn't approve of this one." Betty smiled moving to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're not meant to touch the glue." She teased.

“I didn’t touch it. It touched me.” He teased.

"You're just gluing pearls onto an old lampshade."

“It’s hard work, Cooper.”

"Oh yeah? Like mine isn't?" Betty shot back flirting.

“Definitely more challenging for me.”

"I'll leave you to clean up Jones." She raised her eyebrows.

“Or you could help me?”

"Maybe." Betty winked.

"B we want the kitchen." Fangs and Kevin smiled.

“We’re almost done.” Betty said.

"Almost done making heart eyes? Get our we're baking."

“Shut up Kev. Give us a minute to clean up.”

"We're being kicked out Cooper." Jughead smiled at her.

“We can finish them up in my room.” 

“Okay.”

They quickly packed everything away. Jughead burnt himself again. Betty just looked at him shaking her head as they headed to her room.

“This shit hurts.” Jughead pouted.

"You're just clumsy." Betty kissed his pout without thinking . Jughead kissed her back. "I will make sure to give you one that doesn't require the glue gun later." Betty pulled away from the kiss smiling. He smiled back at her."Want to watch a show? I'm sick of movies." She told him when they heard moans from Veronica's room.

Betty banged on the wall telling them to be quite. 

“Wait... if we can hear them... does that mean they heard us when we... you know...” Jughead panicked.

"Don't worry. It depends how loud we were. Those two know no volume when having sex. Why Jones thinking about it?"

“I always think about it.”

"Really?" Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. "You're adorable. If you want too you just tell me."

Jughead nodded again. He wasn't paying attention as he burnt himself again.

"Enough crafting for you Mister."

“My hand hurts.” He pouted.

Betty headed to grab the cooling jelly out her first aid kit as she gently applied it to his hand. Jughead just watched her. She then kissed his hand once she finished. Jughead lifted her chin and kissed her lips. They kissed softly as his phone rang. It was Jellybean his sister.

“Hey JB.” He said. He got up and headed outside to talk to her.

"Hey... I really miss you." JB sighed.

“I miss you too. Is everything okay?”

"I couldn't catch a flight home. I'm stranded alone on campus."

“Wow... is there anything I can do?”

"Yeah I'm alone can I stay with you? I know it's against the rules but there's people protesting for a hair cut. I'm at Juliard any way and you are in New York." JB sighed.

“I mean we do have an extra bedroom. I’ll talk to my roommates and we’ll sort something out, okay?”

"Thanks Jug. I'm going insane it's not nice. But I guess I have gotten loads of course work done." She said.

"That's true. I'll get back to you tomorrow. We have key workers in the house it's their day off so I can ask them if their okay with it. Try get some rest don't over work." Jughead told his sister.

“Thank you Jug. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“It’s no problem JB. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”

"I know you will. I love you Jug." JB smiled.

"Love you too sis." Jughead smiled softly. 

He ended the call and headed back to Betty. He found her deep in a book. He sat down on her bed with her. "Secret lover I should be worried about?" Betty laughed at her own joke. He laughed softly. “It was my sister.”

"Is she okay? I haven't spoke to mine as Reggie cheated with her. That's beside the point does she need anything? We all have things we could spare to give to her."

“I was planning on asking everyone tomorrow. She really needs somewhere to stay.”

"I'm fine with her staying her. She shouldn't be alone. It's hard enough being here. I couldn't imagine doing it alone. Plus I want to hear embarrassing stories about you." Betty moved his hair out the way.

“Thank you Betty. Hopefully everyone else feels the same.”

"Archie, Pea and Cheryl feel bad about the photo so they will say yes if I ask them aswell." She told him.

Jughead nodded.

"I promise not to kiss you in front of her."

“It would be better if we just kept this a secret. She would make it such a big deal. Is that okay?”

"Yeah it's okay. But it's been nice not having to hide it and seeing where things go." Betty smiled cleaning up the craft things.

Once she finished cleaning, Betty laid with him as he wrapped his arms around her. "We should play hide and seek tonight with everyone." He said.

"It is game night."

“Or... we could spend the night just us?”

"I like that idea better." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled as he hugged her. They crawled beneath her sheets putting a show on. They were sick of watching movies. They sat watching the show up until Betty got up to pull her jumper off. He couldn’t help but watch her. Betty just winked at him. He just smiled.

Betty smirked at him as she sat on his lap. "Do I need to nurse your burns?"

“Maybe.” Betty just kissed his hand softly. He just smiled. "So tell me about your exs?" She asked.

“I’ve only had two girlfriends. One in high school and one in college.”

"Okay. Were they good to you?" Betty asked.

“Both of them broke up with me for being too boring. Probably because I refused to sleep with them.”

"Well they missed out." She kissed his hand again. "Want to go swim it's dark now?"

“Sure.” He smiled.

Betty just gave him a seductively smile as she headed out. Jughead followed her. All their house mates were inside as they were at their pool. When they got out he jumped right in. Betty just smiled at him as she stripped down to her underwear. He watched her. She then jumped in cannon balling him. He just laughed.

"I love how the water feels against my skin when I am too anxious. Its soothing." She swam to him.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Also it helps I can check you out. You are so sexy."

“You really think so?”

"Yes. I wish I met you all those years ago." Betty blushed.

“Why all those years ago?” He smiled.

"Because Jones maybe we could be a couple in our own apartment with a beautiful three year old." She shrugged. Jughead just kissed her.She kissed him back. "I mean kids have got to be better company other than those big kids inside." Betty teased.

“Definitely.” He laughed softly.

Betty smiled as she splashed him. He swam up to her and lifted her up. She smiled kissing him. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty grinded against him softly. He continued to kiss her. He always reacted to her so quickly.

"I will never pressure you but I want you."

“I want you too.” He whispered.

"Really?" Betty smiled.

“I’m just nervous.”

"We don't have to do anything."

“I want to... so badly... I just... I know I won’t be good the first time.”

"That's the point." Betty teased.

“I want to be good for you.”

"Baby I'm not good either." She cupped his face.

“I doubt that... I just really don’t want to disappoint you.”

"You won't." Betty smiled.

“I’ll just need a lot of practice to get good.”

"I'm out of practice. You're not ready so I'm not pushing you." She kissed him.

“I want you.” He kissed her back. Betty kissed him softly. "Not in the pool."

“We can in my room... I just don’t have any condoms or anything.”

"I get pregnant easily. I'm not on the pill yet." She sighed.

“We can steal one from Veronica and Archie.”

"They better have some." Betty said.

“They definitely do. I hear them arguing when Archie doesn’t want to use one.” He laughed softly. Betty smiled at him. "I'll get one." She kissed him.

“I’ll be waiting in my room.” He kissed her back.

"I'll meet you there."

Betty headed out thr pool. She headed to get one. She left a note saying she owed them one. Jughead was sitting nervously on his bed. The door opened and Betty smiled at him. She went to her room to change into some nice lingerie for him..

Jughead smiled at her. He looked her up and down. “Wow.”

"I want to look good for your first time."

“You’re stunning. You could be wearing a trash bag and I’d still want you.” He teased.

"I can go changed into a trash bag if you want?" Betty joked.

“No way.” He smiled.

Betty walked up to him. "Are you sure? Because I'm sure my boobs look better in this leapod print lingerie set. Jughead pulled her onto his lap."Do you like them?" Betty bit her lip. "I haven't had sex since Reggie."

“I do like them.” He kissed her. “And we’ll just have to practice together.”

"I like the sound of that." She tugged on his fresh underwear. He helped her take them off."You are so long. I can't wait to ride you."

“Fuck.”

Betty smirked at him. "The things I want to do with you." She whispered seductively in his ear. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him slowly. She already started foreplay. "I'm going to get you so hard you'll be begging for me."

“Fuck Betts... I want to make you feel good.”

"You will. But I want to make you feel good. I need you hard baby." Betty softly rubbed his length getting him harder.

Jughead just kissed her heatedly. "Just feel for me baby. I'm in charge." Jughead nodded. Betty smiled at him as she rolled the condom on to him. He was already painfully hard."You ready?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded nervously.

"Look at me." He looked at her. Betty slowly slid down on him. “Fuck.” He groaned.

Betty smiled as she moved his hands to her breasts. He kissed her neck and touched her as she moved on him. She moaned softly moving deeper.

“You feel so good Betts.” He groaned.

"You do." Betty moaned. Jughead thrust up into her."You're not terribly at it."

He just kissed her. They moved as one teasing one another. Moving deep with one another. Jughead was close. He was trying to hold off. He wanted her to finish first.

"I'm close just a little deeper."

Jughead thrust up into her again. Betty moaned loudly hitting her climax. Jughead quickly followed after her.

"You were amazing."

“That was amazing. I can’t believe I waited this long for something like that.” Jughead smiled. “But it was worth it.” He added.

"I'm glad I could be as of service." Betty kissed him.

“Can we do it again?”

"We need a new condom." She smiled.

“I’ll go steal one.” He kissed her.

"They'll notice if two are gone.

“I’ll go out to the store and get us some tomorrow. We can replace theirs.”

"Its a good job I already took two then." Betty smiled pulling the other out her bra. Jughead laughed softly. “This hardly seems fair. I’m completely naked and you still have a bra on.” He teased.

"Well take it off baby " He reached behind her to unclip it. The bra fell between them as they changed the condom.“Can I be on top?” He asked.

"Sure." Betty crawled off his lap.

He kissed her neck and chest as he got on top of her. Betty hummed in delight as they moved together again. It was slow and choppy but it felt so good for both of them. They both were just enjoying the feeling. They knew when JB moved in they would have to sneak around.

Betty wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved. They were trying to keep the noise down. Jughead reached in between them to touch her. That drove Betty insane. It felt so good as they moved in between them.

This time they last longer than they did the first time. They wanted to try go again but both completely exhausted they just decided to clean themselves up before falling asleep.

Jughead was too giddy to sleep that night. He just watched her. He was so happy. 

Lock down was challenging. There was no argument about that but having the opportunity to share a tiny bit of help with her was worth it.

People say good things can come out of bad times and they definitely are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

No family is left behind. Everyone in the house has become family over the years. So when they heard Jughead's sister needed a place to stay they were more than happy to welcome with open arms.

JB was trying to get to know everyone. She had came at the wrong time for that. Today was Milan's birthday and Betty hadn't gotten out of bed the day before when she came.

Betty was laid in bed hugging the teddy she bought her daughter with her name on it. She would come out her room eventually. She just needed time. When she did come out her room she saw everyone around the pool as the house decided to have a bbq.

Jughead was sitting with JB. Betty hasn’t spoken to him for days. He tried to get her to let him into her room but she wouldn’t.Cheryl warned him she gets closed off. 

All she did was sit on the sun bed next to him smiling softly. He was talking to JB and didn’t look at her. She decided just to leave him as she laid on the sunbed. She thought she had messed everything up with him.

Later that night after everyone ate Jughead headed inside to go to bed. Betty followed after him. She saw him in his room getting ready for bed. She knocked on the door.

“Come in.” He said.

Betty walked in nervously.

“Hey.” He said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Betty apologised. “It’s fine.”Betty just hugged him. "Its not. I've been a bitch." She whispered.

“I get it. It’s fine.”

Betty nodded holding him. 

"Jug Sabrina Spellman is pregnant with Reggie Mantel." JB walked in showing him the social media post.

“Seriously JB? Now’s not the time.” 

“I just figured you’d want to know. Sabrina is your ex after all.” JB said. 

“JB leave. Now isn’t the time. I’ll explain later.”

"Its okay Juggie." Betty teared up. "I'm just going to go get some food." She whispered. Jughead just sighed."What?" JB asked.

Betty walked out. 

“Reggie is Betty’s ex! She lost her baby she had with him!”

"Oh... I didn't know that." JB said.

“She hasn’t spoken to me in days and now she probably won’t for weeks!”

"Why?"

"Today is the day she lost the baby. Reggie wasn't in the room because he was cheating on her probably with Sabrina." Jughead sighed.

"You like her?"

“Yes I fucking like her, isn’t that obvious?!” 

“Jug calm down.” 

“I’m sorry. I just hate when she gets like this.”

"Gets like what?" JB asked.

“Closed off and sad. She stops talking to me and practically ignores me. She probably won’t speak to me for weeks.”

"Calm down. Just go see her."

“She wants space. Trust me I’ve tried to talk with her when she’s upset.”

"I will then." JB walked out.

She found her in the kitchen watching the delivery on her phone. Jughead just got into bed.

"You should speak to my brother." JB told her.

“I just need a little bit to calm down.”

"I know but he hates seeing you like this." She told her.

"I'll go see him but I'm not promising to speak." Betty told her to get her off her back.

Betty didn't knock this time as she walked in and laid with him. He turned to look at her. He hugged her back."I'll be fine tomorrow." She whispered. "I just know people will dig into Reggie's past." Jughead didn’t say anything. "Thank you for space." She kissed his cheek. "I know we had sex and I ignored you. I'm sorry."He didn’t say anything."I'm sorry Juggie. I really like you and I fucked up big time." She looked at him.

“Are you going to ignore me again?”

"No." Betty sat up.

“Really?”

"I promise. You've been really here for me in all of this. I appreciate you Juggie." She held his hand."Forgive me."

“I said it was okay Betty.”

"I know I'm sorry. Will you introduce me to your sister properly?" Betty asked.

"You mean she hasn't already met this beautiful mess of a women in my bed." He hugged her.

"Well she's met the messy part of me."

“Come on, let’s go see her.” Betty nodded as she followed after Jughead. They went to JB’s room."Bean I want you to meet Betty."

“Hi.” Jellybean smiled.

"Sorry you've seen me at my worst." She apologised.

“It’s okay.” Betty smiled softly. "Jug has talked highly about you."

“I’ve only heard positive things about you too.” JB smiled. “He really likes you.”

"I'm sure that's not true about all positive things."

“It definitely is.”

Betty just smiled. "I really like him too."Jughead smiled at her.

"So what are you learning?" She sat on Jughead's lap.

"I'm at Juliard I'm a songwriter and I dance."

“That’s amazing.”

JB smiled. "I've only got there because of Jughead. He pays for half my tuition. I only got half a scholarship."

“Really?” Betty smiled. “You’re such a good brother Jug.” 

“I try.”

"You are." JB smiled. Betty hugged him. "You're too good to let go." Jughead smiled at her. She rested her head on him. 

"So how long have you two been dating?" She asked.

“Uh... We’re not...”“Uh... We’re not...”

"Its complicated. We're seeing where things go." Betty told her.

"Oh okay. Like me and Pea. I like an older guy. He is 23 and so hot."

"No your not!" Jughead told her.

"Fine I'm not." She lied.

"I mean it! I will fucking kill him."

“I like him Jug.” 

“He literally has a different girl each week!”

"He's different with me." JB said.

“I highly doubt that.”

Sweet Pea was leaning against the door.

"I have." Jughead got up angrily.“Calm down Jughead.” Sweet Pea said. 

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down! Touch her and I’ll kill you!” Jughead punched him in the face. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous!” Sweet Pea snapped. He shoved Jughead back and punched him.

"Baby." Betty pulled Jughead away.

“Jug what the fuck?!” JB snapped. 

Jughead tugged out of Betty’s arms to go hit Sweet Pea back. He was furious. Jughead and Sweet Pea kept kicking and punching at each other. They end up on the floor. Sweet Pea had Jughead pinned down.

"Juggie please." Betty begged.

“Sweet Pea get off of him.” JB begged. “You’re crushing him.” 

Sweet Pea got up and sighed. “This isn’t over Jones.” He walked out. JB followed after him.

Betty helped Jughead up. Jughead was a tough guy but Sweet Pea was definitely stronger. Jughead was bleeding and already bruising all over his face. She went to his room to clean him up. She was going to explain about what their childhood was like.

"Baby why react so bad?"

“He’s going to hurt her.”

"Let's give him a chance before we go all tough guy." Betty wiped the blood from his face.

“So you’re seriously taking his side?”

"No. But you need to tell me why that happened."

“Not when you’re taking his side!” Jughead said angrily.

"I'm not! God! Jughead I want to be here for you. He should have asked instead of fucking her. I know that! Please speak to me."

“I’m going for a walk.” He said getting up. 

“Jughead you’re covered in blood.” 

“I don’t care.”

"Baby please." Betty held his hand.

He pulled his hand away and walked downstairs. He just walked out of the door, slamming it. Betty let him cool down. She decided to go get a shower. JB was talking with Sweet Pea.

"You can't react like that with Jug. Our father is a bad man. So he's protective over me. Me practical raised me."

“He’s being selfish.”

"No he isn't." JB said.

“Yes he is! He literally beat me up just because we like each other. He’s obviously not a good person.”

"Baby he needs some time to come around. You remind him of our dad." JB sighed.

“How do I remind him of your dad?”

"You're this big bro guy. You intimidate him like my father. He used to pick on him."

“So he’s basically scared of me?”

"Pretty much baby." JB said.

“I don’t like him.”

"That's fine. Just please don't irate him." She kissed him. He kissed her back. 

————

Jughead didn’t return until one in the morning. He walked all the way to his studio and spent some time there before walking back. He just wanted to be alone. He got back and headed to take a shower. He hoped no one was awake so he didn’t have any confrontations. Betty was waiting in his room afraid he left. She saw him come in.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back." Betty whispered.

“I wouldn’t leave you.”

Betty nodded hugging him.

“I’m going to get a shower.” He said.

"Wait I just need to hold you."

“Fine.” He wrapped his arms around her. She just kissed him. He kissed her back. "I'm always here for you."

“Thank you.” He kissed her. She kissed him softly. "Go get clean."

“Come with me.”He said.

"Okay." Betty smiled.

Jughead held her hand as they headed to the bathroom. He put the shower on as Betty wiped his face. The blood from his face was now all dry and scabbed. He winced when she wiped at one of his cuts.

"Sorry."

“It’s okay.” He said. 

“We should really clean these up so it doesn’t get infected.” 

Jughead just nodded. “I’m sorry I got mad at you earlier.”

"Its okay." Betty kissed him.

“It’s not... it’s just, when I get mad I get really mad... I don’t know how to control my anger.”

"Its okay there's therapy or the gym. I get mad and I go for runs." She told him. Jughead nodded. "We can go on runs together?"

Jughead nodded.

“I’d like that.” He kissed her.

"Yeah?" Betty smiled as they got in the shower together.

Jughead held her close to him. She just kissed him softly. “I missed you these past couple days. You wouldn’t let me in your room.” He said.

"I know I'm sorry." Betty looked at him. He held her face in his hands. "I didn't want you to see me worse than the other week. I normally go to her grave but I can't. Now all of this with Reg... I want to kill him. You know my boss has asked me to do an article on how to cope with losing a baby?" She kissed him.

“You know... Sabrina was my girlfriend in college. What a coincidence.” He tried to joke.

"We have sucky luck." Betty laughed softly.

“No we don’t.” 

“Yeah? How?” 

“We met each other.” He said. Betty smiled at him. "True." She began to wash his hair. He kissed her happily. "So how else are we lucky?" She asked.

“Well if anything I’m the lucky one. You’re so beautiful.”

"You're the handsome one." Betty smiled.

“Well I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you.” 

"You're so cute." Betty gently poured water over his hair. He gently cleaned her body."We have each other." She added.

Jughead just smiled faintly. “JB is probably so mad at me.”

"We'll go talk to her after." Betty began washing body.

“It’s 2 am. I will tomorrow.”

"Promise?" Jughead nodded. "I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

“Good. I don’t want to be alone.”

They just finished their shower before heading into their room. As they headed back Veronica and Archie stopped them.

“What’s up?” Betty said.

"So you two had sex?"

"I bought you a box of condoms." She told her.

“Can we not talk about this?” Jughead said.

"Sure baby. We're going to bed." Betty walked passed mouthing to her friend. Jughead headed to his room. Betty caught up to him.

"She's my best friend and will find out. Kevin already knows. He heard us." Jughead just nodded. "Lets sleep." Betty headed in their bed.

He wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep quickly. They held each other all night. Jughead loved having her in his bed. He would always want her in his bed.

He was starting to fall in love with her and that terrified him. He had never really been in love before. 

This was a new feeling that he wanted to run from. He decided to just ignore his feelings. He didn’t want to ruin what they had.

Being in love scared both of them. They have both been burnt before. Were they ready to get burned again?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A months passed and they were still in lock down. Jughead apologised to both JB and Sweet Pea. The boys agreed to be civil.

JB joined tiktok. She was leaning all the dances and making up her own songs. She had blown up on there. Everyone in the house joked about it.

The girls in the house did zumber together. The guys did football. Betty would work set hours. She had been helping Jughead expand his portfolio. Everyone were getting on top of one another.

Tonight the house were together. They were picking someone out a hat to make dinner for. They couldn't tell anyone who got who. They all had to guess after. 

Jughead was still in a mood. He only really talked to Betty. He would talk to the others when they talked to him. He just wouldn’t start conversations unless he had to.

"If anyone gets me I hate mustard." Betty said. "And pickles."

“We all know that B.” Veronica said.

"Bean didn't."

“No, I know. You’ve mentioned it.”JB said.

"Well I had to mention it." She shrugged.

Jughead kissed her cheek without anyone seeing. Betty smiled at him.

Everyone had the person they had to cook for as they all headed in the kitchen. They all worked around one another. Betty mothering everyone so they wouldn't set fire to their home. JB was filming it for a tiktok. Jughead was really struggling with getting his food made. He was a terrible cook. Betty helped him in secret. 

"Jughead I know what we're doing this week. Cooking lessons." Betty teased.

“No way.”

"Yes way. We can't have you burning the place down." Jughead just pouted. "We can't afford someone to burn this place down. V's dad will hate us." Betty squeezed his arm.

“I wouldn’t burn it down.”

"Are you sure? You nearly burnt our home back in Toledo." JB laughed. 

Jughead didn’t say anything. 

“Still not speaking to me?” 

He stayed silent. Betty gave him puppy dog eyes and he gave in. He just went back to cooking.

"Tell me about that." Betty smiled.

"I want to know more about Jughead." Cheryl and Toni smirked.

“Why?” Jughead said.

"Because you're our friend." They smiled.

"I want to be noisy." Betty winked. Jughead just sighed. JB started telling them the story. Betty sat smiling and laughing.  
"You seriously didn't put water in pasta?" Betty smirked.

“He tried to use butter instead.” JB said.

"How do you think it gets the way it does?" She smiled at Jughead.

“I didn’t know.” He shrugged.

"Water." Betty ate some apple. “Well I know that now.” She playfully rolled her eyes.“I have a lot more stories.” JB said.

"Can I hear the funniest one?" Betty asked looking at Jughead.

“Of course.” JB said. Jughead just sighed."Can I Juggie?" Betty asked.

“I don’t care.”

"Another day then. I've cleaned up. I'm going to my room until my alarm goes off."

“Betty it’s fine. JB tell her.” 

“I have baby picture s and a lot of stories.” JB said.

"Baby pictures." Betty's eyes lit up.

“Let me go get the photo album.” She smiled.

"Okay."

JB ran and got it upstairs before coming back to Betty. She then flipped through the pages smiling in awe. She took pictures of some of them. He was an adorable baby.

"So cute." Betty whispered in awe.

Jughead smiled at her. She giggled excitedly when she got to the baby pictures of him in the bath.

"Look at you so tiny." She gasped. He just looked at her with pure admiration. "Absolutely adorable. Guys look."

“Jug you were such a tiny baby!” Toni said.

"Oh God this is hell." He rolled his eyes.

"I have pictures of Cheryl." Betty said.

"Cousin lets not try that. I have pictures of you too B."

“I want to see ones of Betts.” Jughead said. “It’s only fair.”

"Give me a minute Jones." Cheryl ran upstairs. Betty continued to look through Jughead’s. She was in total awe. “I’m not as cute anymore.” He teased.

"No your handsome." Betty smiled.

He smiled at her. Cheryl came down with three baby books full of pictures of her, Polly, Betty and Jason. She handed the ones of Betty to Jughead.

"There's a lot. We're a big family." Cheryl smiled.

“My parents never cared enough. That’s why I only have half a book and they were all taken around the same time.” Jughead shrugged.

"Still absolutely adorable." Betty told him. He just smiled. "Enjoy embarrassing me. She smiled.

Jughead looked through them in awe. He saw all the embarrassing ones but smiled. He thought she was adorable either way.

"We were adorable." Betty said.

“You definitely were.”

“You still are.” He added.

"Thank Juggie." Betty blushed. He just smiled.

They finished looking through the books. Everyone's food was ready. They all began eating. They were allowed to know who got each other. Archie got Sweet Pea. Toni got Veronica. Cheryl got Toni. Fangs got Archie. Kevin got Cheryl. Betty got Jughead. Jughead got Betty. JB got Fangs ect. Jughead handed Betty her plate of food. He was proud of himself.

"Not so bad Jones." Betty smiled. 

“Do you like it?”

"Its consumable." She winked.

“So you don’t like it?”

"No it's good." Betty rested her head on him.

Jughead just nodded, not believing her. He just wanted to impress her but he definitely wasn’t good at that.

"Baby it's delicious." She whispered in his ear.

“Betts it’s fine. It’s not a big deal. I can impress you some other way.”

"You impress me with how your such a good brother. And how you are so fucking talented you are at your work." Betty smiled.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

"Meet me in my room." She told him. 

Betty ate all her food before she headed to her room. She changed into her sexiest lingerie for him. She pulled one of his flannels on.

He met her up there. “What’s up, Betts?”

"Work your magic on me. This is a spontaneous photoshoot that will lead to sex." Betty smirked.

“I’ll get my camera then.” He smirked.

"Hurry."

Jughead headed to his room to get his camera. He took a picture of her when he came in. He came back smiling happily. Betty smirked at the camera as she pulled his flannel off her shoulders.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He took another photo of her.

"Jones fuck me." Betty smiled.

“Let me get some more pictures of my muse first.”

Betty smiled at him. She moved around on the bed teasing him. He smiled as he took more photos. She jumped on her bed not caring. Jughead put his camera down and got on the bed with her.

"Hey." Betty smiled. 

“Hey.” He kissed her.

Betty deepened the kiss. "You make me feel so alive and I feel scared because I think I'm falling for you." She whispered into the kiss.

“I feel the same way.” He whispered. “It terrifies me.”

"Me too. The last time I loved I lost them."

“I would never leave you.”

"I know. I lost Reggie but he never loved me. But I'm talking about Milan." Betty kissed him.

“Well I love you.”

"I love you Jughead." She teared up.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. She deepened the kiss undressing him. They both undressed one another until they were naked in a lovers tango. Jughead grabbed a condom. 

"I'm on the pill... I got it delivered the other week."

“So you don’t want to use a condom?”

"We probably should. But I want to feel you." Betty blushed.

“I want to feel you too... I want to come inside you.” He kissed her neck.

"I'm afraid." She confessed.

“Of what?”

"I want that. I'm afraid I might get pregnant... not that I wouldn't want that with you. I do... but I can't lose another baby. I know it's a possibility and I know we won't but god I want you." Betty smiled. Jughead grabbed a condom."No." She stopped him.

“I don’t want to stress you.”

"If I get pregnant I would have the best partner. Please make love to me."

“Betty it’s an extremely low chance of that happening.”

"I know. I want to feel you...please." Betty pouted.

Jughead kissed her as he got back on top of her. Betty smiled at him as she whispering how much she wants him. Jughead lifted her hips up to him as he thrust into her. She moaned softly. He went slow at first but quickly sped up.

Betty loved the way they felt. They moved deeply feeling one another. They were finding out what one another likes. Jughead was already so good with the limited experience he had.

"You're so good."Betty tugged on his hair.

“You feel amazing Betts.” He groaned.

Betty smirked going slower. He slowed down too. They slowly teased one another to an orgasm. Jughead came inside her. He groaned softly.

"It's always amazing with you." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her happily, not wanting to pull out yet. He loved being connected to her. He just loved her.

"Want to go for a run tomorrow morning?"

“Sure.”

Betty hugged him falling asleep. He wasn’t tired. He just held her for a little bit before getting dressed and going downstairs. He headed downstairs to see the rest of the house. He sat down on the couch with everyone else.

"So everyone in the house is in a relationship." Archie said.

"I'm scared of love but I told Betts I love her." Jughead confessed.

“Really?” 

He nodded.

"Seriously Jug?" JB asked. "More than Sab?"

“I never loved her.”

"Jughead this is good news." Sweet Pea said. "It means you can see a future with her." Jughead nodded. "Why are you scared?"Kevin asked.

“Love never works out.”

"Sometimes it does. You just have to go through the ones that don't to find the ones that do." Veronica said.

Jughead nodded.

"Plus if this lock down has taught us anything. Its to do things we've always wanted too. Lifes too short." Cheryl smiled.

Jughead just nodded again.

"Plus you make her happy. She needs that."

“I just know I’m going to mess it up.” JB threw a pillow at him. "Don't think like that. She likes you." She smiled.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t mess up.”

"Doesn't mean you both aren't worth the risk." Kevin said kissing Fangs.

“I’m going to bed.” Jughead said getting up.

They all said goodnight to him. Jughead headed back to Betty's room. He snuck back in her bed. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty wrapped her arms around him sleepily.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"Hey handsome. Go to sleep, I'm tired."

“Betts?”

"Yeah?" Betty looked at him.

“Promise you won’t leave me.”

"Never." She mumbled falling asleep.

Jughead still didn’t feel at ease. He didn’t sleep that night. He doesn't want to lose her. So he decided not to think about it. The next morning he was up early to get ready for their run. Betty was teasing him. He was so tired.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” 

“No.” He said.

"Why?"

“Just couldn’t sleep.” He shrugged.

"Is it because you think I will leave you?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded.

"I promise I won't."

“You can’t know that.”

"I do. I fucking love you Jughead and I don't want to lose you. I can't." Betty whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

"For the first time since Milian I feel myself. I mean truly myself. I was slowly getting there without you but now... I feel like me again."

Jughead nodded again.

"Let's go run. Maybe we can go on a trip to see my mother in Riverdale. A change of scenery. She changed the garage into a bedroom. I am sick of staying in. All the announcements. We are too in our heads "Betty just held him.

“Okay.”

Betty began running. She smiled at him as he jogged behind her. He caught up to her. He then hugged her from behind. Betty smiled up at him kissing him.

"How are we meant to excise when you are being cute?" Betty smiled.

“I’m being cute?” He smiled.

"Always." She kissed him."Can you be cute after my work out?"

“Fine.” He kissed her cheek.

"Each mile you get a kiss." Betty winked as she began running.

“We’re doing multiple miles?!”

"Yes baby. How do you think I keep fit?" She smirked at him.

“Fuck.” He sighed.

"You agreed."

“Not to multiple miles.”

"Fine you run around the block. I'll see you in am hour." Betty wrapped her arms around him.

“I’ll do 2 miles but that’s it.”

"I can work with that." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "You get kisses after running." 

Jughead nodded as they started running at the same pace. Betty got ahead of him towards the end but for the most part he was solid. He didn’t know where he got that energy from. As promised Betty kissed him at the end. He deepened the kiss.

She wrapped her hands around him. "We could get done for kissing in public." She teased.

“Let’s go home.”

"I'd like that." Betty kissed him again.

Jughead held her hand as they headed back. Everyone were watching a movie. Betty sat herself in between her girls. Jughead sat next to Archie and JB.

"So did I miss anything last night?" Betty asked.

"Nope. " They all said.

"Okay. Well I have to go work. I'm getting a shower no one go to the toilet. It makes the water cold." Betty said. "Juggie coming?"

Jughead nodded and got up. Betty grabbed his hand as she pulled him to the shower. She kissed him passionately. "Now you can be all cute." She smiled.

"God your amazing."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Betty shrugged.

Jughead rolled his eyes. "I would. You're so amazing. I love you so much." He kissed her.

"The moment we can travel again lets go away somewhere?"

“I’d love to.” He kissed her passionately. Betty smiled. "We need to see if we can work away from these walls." She told him.

“What do you mean?”

"I love you Jughead. But we've only been here together. If we survive this together we can survive anything. But I want to know what a life is like with you away from everyone."

Jughead nodded. “What if life outside of this doesn’t work? I work a lot Betty. I’m up at 5 am every morning and get home at 5. Then when I get home I sleep until I have to do it again.”

"I'll come by on your lunch. We'll make it work."

Jughead just nodded, still unsure.

"I made it work with Reggie right?"

“Yeah but I’m not like Reggie.”

"Exactly baby. We can do this." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. Betty kissed him.

_____

Months passed and they were in lock down for six months. Things were starting to open up again with precautions. Masks had to be warn everywhere. People were getting back to work. Jughead was right he worked long hours. However, Betty brought lunch to him every day.

Some days she couldn’t since he was out on a photoshoot. He wasn’t allowed to do much traveling but sometimes he had to. They were trying though. Today he dropped her some food off. He hugged her from behind.

"Hey babe."

“Hey.” He smiled kissing her cheek. “Since when do we call each other ‘babe’? I like it. It makes it sounds like we’re married.” He teased.

"Well I like the sound of that too." Betty turn into the kiss. He kissed her passionately. Betty sank into the kiss. Since she was st her station with shields between everyone she didn't have to wear her mask. He deepened the kiss."I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.”

"Baby this is my boss." She told him.

"Hey. I appreciate you helping try ideas with Betty in lock down."

“I’m her boyfriend. That’s what boyfriends do.” Jughead shrugged. Betty kissed him. "The best." He smiled at her."I came to say we're making cuts."

“You are?”

"Yes and I'm sorry we have to let you go." He said.

“What?”

"Yes. So pack up."

Her boss walked away. Betty looked at Jughead. “We’re going to figure something out, okay?” Betty nodded upset. Jughead kissed her. "I could start my own company?"she whispered.

“That’s what you’ve been wanting to do. Maybe this was just the beginning of your future. I’ll be there for you every step of the way.”

"Then let's do it." Betty smiled. Jughead hugged her. "Let's get out of here."

Jughead helped her pack up before they headed to his studio. They got there and Betty began building a website. Jughead helped her. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me.”

"I do." Betty looked at him. "Let's move out together?"

“How about after all this craziness is over?”

Betty nodded. Jughead kissed her."I think we pass the test."Betty smiled.

“What test?”

"We survive outside the house."

“It’s only the beginning Betts.”

Betty nodded.

She knew this was only the beginning but there's a future here. Jughead could feel too. With all doubt aside they wanted it so they would make it work.

Jughead just loved her so much. With the love he feels for her he's ready to jump deep in small amounts. He was ready to live his life with her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

4 months pass and things are slowly getting back to normal. Betty was working from Jughead's studio needing a place to go for work.

They spent all day together. "Baby should we order Chinese food?" Betty asked.

"Sure." Jughead smiled. 

"Also I have something for you."

“What is it?”

Betty handed him a small box. He opened it up. It was a promise ring. She knew he was a little unsure on them. Jughead gave her a confused look.

"I promise to be the best girlfriend to you. I love you and that's a promise to find our own place soon."

“Betts you don’t have to make a big gesture to promise to me.”

"I know but I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too baby.”

"I just don't want to lose you. I want to show you Milan's grave this weekend. That's me showing you the most vulnerable part of me. I love you so much and this is me trying to push us in our next step."

“You won’t lose me.”

"I know but I have never shown anyone her grave." Betty whispered.

Jughead nodded.

That day the stayed together working and eating. That night they made love. Yet the weekend came ask they made the long trip up to Riverdale. 

Jughead was nervous to meet her family. He didn't have to be. He was only meeting her mother. He was driving to keep himself focused on something other than his nerves. Betty just kissed him. 

They decided to go see Alice at Pops. She was waiting there for them as they were half an hour away. Pulling up to the diner Jughead went drip white. Betty held his hand guiding him to her mother.

"Baby she will love you." Betty smiled.

“I hope so.”

“Betty!” Alice smiled.

"Mom! I can finally hug you." Betty started to cry. Alice hugged her happily."Mom this is my boyfriend. He is amazing and I really love him." She smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said nervously.

"Its lovely to meet you. She talks highly about you." Jughead just smiled faintly."So let's order. Jones help me." Alice said.

“Okay.”

Alice wanted to talk to her. They got up to order."So she loves you. She's told you about Milan. Thank you for not pushing her away."

“I really love her.”

"You're a good man Jughead. The fact she wants you to see the grave. It means that you are already better than Reggie."

“I mean, I’d hope I was better than Reggie.”

"You are." Alice smiled.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty came over to save him. He just smiled faintly. She hugged him from behind kissing him."She loves you." Betty smiled. He just shrugged. 

Betty took him to sit down. He sat next to her. She hugged him. "I was sat here when I found out I was pregnant."

“Oh.”

"I was with my mom too." Jughead held her hand. She rested her head on his shoulders.“I love you.” He told her.

"I know. I love you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. Their food came as Alice sat down with them. Jughead was still feeling out of place. That’s something he just needed to work on. He just ate his food not saying anything. Alice tried her best speaking to him. Jughead was mainly just closed off. 

"You're doing good Juggie."

He tried his best he honestly did but he was the worst ar socialising. He was terrified of messing up.

"Mum Juggie thinks he'll mess things up. But I tell him messing up is apart of life." Betty kissed him.

“Betts I’m fine.”

"I know but you are my family now." She told him. 

Jughead kissed her cheek. She smiled. 

They ate as a family before leaving to go to the five seasons. When they got into their room Jughead kissed her. She thanked him for today. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t that talkative today.” He said.

"Its okay. She understands.".

Jughead nodded.

They kissed again before heading to bed. They held one another falling asleep. Betty couldn't sleep that night. She was too nervous about tomorrow. She felt better being in Jughead’s arms.

Just like many nights in the past she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She kissed him early in the morning as he stirred awake.

“Hey.” He whispered sleepily.

"Morning." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her lazily. She kissed him back. He deepened the kissHe deepened the kiss. "Ready for today?" Betty asked. Jughead nodded. “Are you?” 

"I am." She sighed softly. Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him quietly before getting up to get ready.“Betts?”

"Yeah?" She looked at him."We don't have to go if your uncomfortable?" She added.

“No I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

"I'm okay." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Let's go." She kissed him. 

Jughead got dressed quickly. Betty was nervously playing with his hair. Jughead kissed her. She smiled softly.

“I love you.” He said.

"I love you too." She smiled.

They headed to the grave yard. Betty was so nervous. She held his hand showing him the grave. He brought flowers. She smiled at him.

"This is Milan."Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her cheek. "Its strange but now I feel complete."She pulled out her bag a camera and took a photo of the grave.

"I know it sounds stupid but I guess I needed some to share this pain."

"You would have been a great mother." Jughead smiled.

"I hope I would." Betty held him. “You definitely would have.” She smiled at him."You will make an amazing father."

"In the future will have an amazing family." Jughead told her. Betty kissed him."I see her twice a year. On her birthday and Christmas eve." Jughead just nodded. "I can stop." She told him.

"I'm not asking you to stop. I'm okay with that." Jughead told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah babe." Betty hugged him tightly. He kissed her lovingly. She kissed him back. "You don't want to run?"

"Never. I love you." Jughead hugged her.

Betty smiled softly looking at the grave stone. He wrapped his arms around her. They just looked at the grave stone. It was a teddy bear. Jughead was so proud of her for being so strong. It felt easier with him. They just held each other as they stood there. It was comforting just being together.

"I think I'm ready to go." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

"Bye baby girl." she kissed the stone. Betty and Jughead walked back to the car hand in hand. She smiled at him as they got in the car.“You okay?” He smiled.

"Yeah. I'm more than okay."

“Good.” He kissed her. She kissed him back. "Let's find our own place." He added.

“Okay.” She smiled.

Jughead kissed her again before they headed to the hotel.

\-----

Back in New York it was late when they got home the following Monday. They told the group they were moving out. Everyone was supportive. 

"Thanks guys." Betty smiled.

“Of course B.”

"We want to be out of here in 2 months before Christmas." Jughead smiled.

“We can help you guys move out.”

"Thanks." They both smiled.

“I’m so happy for you Betty. You deserve it.” Cheryl smiled.

"Thanks Cher."

"So Christmas at yours?" JB smirked.

“Maybe.”

"We can just come back here." Betty said.

"I like that better. We can come around 3." Jughead smiled.

"Then the day is all ours." She kissed him. 

"So have you found a place?" 

"I've found a few places before this place. Seeing there's two of us we can afford one of them. There's one 20 minutes from here. Its close to my studio." Jughead's eyes lit up.

“We’ll look into it. It sounds perfect.” Betty smiled.

"It is perfect." He kissed her cheek. "We have a viewing tomorrow." 

"Babe you don't mess around."

"Nope. Not when it's so perfect." He smiled.

Betty kissed him happily. He picked her up in front of everyone. "I'm happy for you Jug." Jb hugged them.

Everyone got up and hugged them. They all spent some more time talking before Betty and Jughead headed up to bed. They were now in Jughead's room.

"We'll be sharing a bed like this all the time." Betty smiled.

“I can’t wait.”

"Me too." She kissed him.

The following day they headed to see the flat. Betty was so excited. They walked in and looked around. It was perfect for them. They both looked at one another and nodded.

“It’s exactly what we’re looking for.” He smiled.

"I think we're home." Betty giggled excitedly. Jughead kissed her happily. She hopped up on him smiling. "We'll take it." They told them.

“Perfect.”

"Where do we sign?" Jughead asked.

“I just need you both to sign a few papers.”

"Let's do it." Betty hopped down.

They sat down to go through the paperwork. Jughead signed first then Betty signed after. They got everything sorted out. Soon the place was theirs.

"2020 just got better." Betty smiled. Jughead kissed her happily. Betty kissed him back. “I love you.”

"I love you so fucking much Cooper. This year hasn't been that bad." Jughead hugged her.

Betty kissed him happily. After they kissed they held one another. “We’re home.” He smiled.

"This feels right."

"So right." Jughead held her looking around. 

2020 was a bad year all around. Yet within the bad year they have found one another in it. They've grown this connection that is bigger than the both of them. 

Most importantly they fell in love and heard. 

Two isolated hearts have come together to love greatly. Now they will never be isolated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed reading this fic. Thank you for all the kudos. If you've enjoyed our check out our other works. Also check out my individual fics.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Go check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
